


The Way Things Were (#49 Tie)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal just wants the tie around his neck gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Things Were (#49 Tie)

Neal worked his fingers under the tie. It felt like he was being slowly strangled. The jacket that was too tight across his shoulders and the pants that were just a little too long didn’t exactly add to his overall comfort.

His mother shot him a hard look as the priest droned on.

He knew he should be crying or comforting his mother or maybe throwing himself across the casket in some grand dramatic gesture but all he could think about was how much he wanted the tie gone and how much he wanted things to go back to normal.


End file.
